Theo (AFCoD)
Theo (テオ Teo) is a bachelor in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Theo is a prince-like boy who comes from a rice family. He is sensitive, but can also be naive and optimistic. Despite his flaws, he is honest, and always tries to do the right thing. Theo is unlocked automatically on the 5 March, Year 1. All the player has to do is walk into the Prism Heart Castle and he will move into town. Theo is found fell near the wishing well by the character and when coming to, Theo informs the player he's in search of Prism Heart Castle. Theo's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Jena when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Theo bought a Vanilla Ice Cream from Candy Pop Apartment for the player. If his gift is accepted, he will be happy, and the player will earn +1000 XP. If his gift is rejected, he will be sad, and the protagonist will lose -1000 XP. The food can be re-gifted to Theo for a big boost in XP. ---- Requirement: Theo has a Purple Flower or higher ---- Requirement: Theo at a Blue Flower or higher ---- Bring Me a Chocolate Cake As the title says, the objective of Theo's first request is to bring him a Chocolate Cake. ---- Apology Gift for David The objective of Theo's second request is to deliver a gift as apology for David. It must be finished within 1 day. ---- Upon talking to Theo, he will ask the player to play a game with him, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Theo being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. ---- Do You Love Theo? After Theo reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Theo during the day, and show her that going-steady item! After he accepts it, the scene will take place at the beach, where Theo will begin telling his love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the female player and Theo officially become sweethearts. He will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet Theo or giving him a negative response will result in losing 3000 XP. ---- A Date with Theo Theo will visit the player's house when he reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. He was asking that the player would like to go on a date with him later or not. If his request is accepted, be sure to go to Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. Kaylee caught a cold?! *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Snowy weather (Winter season only) *Theo (Girl Player)/Kaylee (Boy Player) have 1 Flower only OR you are married ---- Cooking Assistant *Lovebird Clinic, Kitchen *15:00 to 17:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Theo (Girl Player)/Kaylee (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers only OR you are married ---- A peaceful date *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *19:00 to 21:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Theo (Girl Player)/Kaylee (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers only OR you are married ---- Propose marriage *Theo's Manor *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Theo (Girl Player)/Kaylee (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers only OR you are married Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors